1. Field
The following description relates to a network system, and more particularly, to a peer-to-peer (P2P) network system and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of wired and wireless Internet technology has led to the emergence of systems for sharing resources through the Internet. Such resource sharing systems adopt peer-to-peer (P2P) technology as networking technology to share resources. A P2P system includes a plurality of peers that are connected to each other through a network, wherein each peer may store at least one resource, such as software and content, and the peers may share these resources through the network.
A P2P system is based on hybrid P2P architecture or pure P2P architecture. In the hybrid P2P architecture, peers of a network are connected to a central sever and share their resources through the central server. Meanwhile, in the pure P2P architecture, peers are connected directly to each other to share their resources. In particular, the hybrid P2P architecture has an advantage of more easily solving problems related to peer power management and network updating by using the central server to manage the peers.
However, since the hybrid P2P architecture was designed in reference to fixed peers, there are difficulties in sharing resources upon movement or elimination of peers. Accordingly, a network operating system for sharing resources upon movement or elimination of peers may be advantageous.